Love is Never Lost
by maruluna
Summary: xxx Sorry guys, I wrote this when I was 14... It's really bad... I'm not going to update it but I refuse to delete it because of the really encouraging reviews.
1. Destiny

****

Vision of Escaflowne fanfic

LOVE IS NEVER LOST (ch.1)

By: Moon Princess (Mary)

[**atheni@infinity.net**][1]

Two years after the Great War, a 17-year-old Van Fanel had just woke up from a horrible nightmare. Sweat rolled off his face and hit the floor, only to think of his beloved Hitomi. Thinking of her made his mind rest at peace. Oh how he missed the beautiful Hitomi. He wished to have her by his side holding her tight. 

"Van, Van are you okay?" a frightened Merle runs into Van's room, " I heard a noise and thought……. Oh what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Van turns his head around so as to hide his feelings from Merle.

"Oh really" Merle turns Van's head around only to find a tear falling from his face. " Well you're not very good at hiding it. Hmmmmmmm…… you miss Hitomi. " 

" I love her so much but I can't just leave my kingdom in search for her. I don't know what to do. We grow farther apart the longer we are away from each other. And I'm afraid she… she…" Van says with a bit of fear in his voice.

" Will replace you." Merle finished Van's sentence. " Are you stupid?! If you knew the real Hitomi, you should know that she would never try to replace you. Why would she any way? She would have to be crazy. She should grateful to have you. And you know you can't be replaced any way."

Saying this made Van smile a bit. Taking a bit of concern off his face. With that said, Merle grabbed a handkerchief off the beautiful drawers located in the King of Fanelia's large bedroom. She then gently wipes the tears and cold sweat off the matured face of Van. It had only been two years since the Great War but Van had greatly matured. His body was well build and he stood high above the ground. It was the same story with Merle. Her hair was now long and shiny, and now she looked more like a slender woman, rather than a little child.

" So what woke you up so late at night?" Merle asks. 

" A silly nightmare. That's all." Van replies hoping Merle won't ask what it was all about.

" What was it all about. Come on you can tell me." Merle convinces Van to tell his story.

" I couldn't tell what was happening but I saw fire, I could feel the scorching heat surround me, then I heard screams of pain and sorrow. And I saw us all there you, me, Alan, and… and… Hitomi." After saying this he got up pulled a cloak out of his large closet and threw it around his broad shoulders.

" I can't sleep so I'm going for a walk. I recommend you rest but if you would like feel free to join me."

Merle nods. She grabs a cloak and puts it on while following Van out of the castle.

***

"Hello! Hello! Hey wake up in there!" Yukari knocks on the head of a daydreaming Hitomi.

"Oh sorry Yukari. Where were we?" Hitomi finally snaps out of her daydream only to find Yukari and Amano staring into each other's eyes. " Please excuse me. I'm gonna take a walk around the mall. I'll see if there's anything for me to buy." 

" Come on Hitomi. That's the poorest excuse ever. Stay with us." Yukari says trying to convince Hitomi to stay.

" Sorry Yukari, but I really need to clear my head." says Hitomi after getting up gathering her stuff and starting to walk off.

" Okay Hitomi." Yukari answers while looking at her best friend suspiciously. 

" I wonder what's wrong with her?" asks Amano. " She has been different since she was taken away from us 2 years ago. I wonder what happened to her. Let's go ask her."

" I don't think we should. Whatever happened to her is for her to know not us. She'll tell us when she's ready." responds Yukari. 

" I hope that's soon because I'm starting to worry."

" I know me too."

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

" Oh Van. How I miss you." Hitomi mumbles under her breath while staring into a store window "I wish I was there back on Gaia with you. Oh I wish… I wish."

"Hey Hitomi! Finished clearing your head?" asked Yukari.

"Oh hi. Sorry I had to leave but I wasn't really feeling that good. I needed that walk." Answers Hitomi.

" It's okay. Come on I'll walk you home. Amano is waiting for us outside." Yukari shows Hitomi outside. 

***

"Umm…. Van if you love Hitomi so much, why can't you go to the Mystic Moon and get her? You did that before." Merle asks

"I can't. I let her go because it was the best thing to do. Her life is on the Mystic Moon. And what if I went there, to get her, and she doesn't want to come back. I don't want to take that chance. I'll leave it up to destiny to put us back together. I know she feels the same way. I just wish… I wish we could be together right here right now. " Answers Van.

With that said, the pendant around the neck of Van started to glow. It was so bright that Merle and Van had to shield their eyes. Then a pillar of light pierces through the sky and wraps around Van. It lifts him up leaving him weightless. Van stared into Merles eyes smiling at her like they both knew what was happening.

"It's destiny." Van whispers to Merle.

Merle waves goodbye and yells, " Be back before dinner!"

***

Suddenly a pillar of light slices through the sky and hits the ground right beside the foot of Hitomi. 

"What the?" Said Amano.

Amano, Yukari, and Hitomi look up into the sky only to find a boy… no a man floating down to the ground. At first it was too hard to recognize this man. But the closer he came down the more Hitomi recognized him. A picture was starting to form in her head. Could it be was it her long lost love? 

"Hitomi!" the man yelled out.

"Van is that you!" Hitomi runs toward Van. They embrace. "Oh I missed you so much!! I want to go back to Gaia with you."

With that said the pillar of light started to lift them off the ground.

"No not again. Hitomi you can't leave us!" Yukari yells looking worried.

Hitomi just smiles. She throws down a piece of paper. Amano and Yukari both catch the piece of paper and open it up. Inside was a simple message. It said, "I'M GOING BACK."

"We'll miss you Hitomi!" 

END OF CHAPTER ONE 

This is the end of chapter one if you liked it please e-mail me at [atheni@hotmail.com][2] . If you e-mail me then I will consider writing another chapter. 

I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS. 

   [1]: mailto:atheni@infinity.net
   [2]: mailto:atheni@hotmail.com



	2. Princess Sora?

****

Vision of Escaflowne fanfic

LOVE IS NEVER LOST (ch.2)

By: Atlantis Angel (Mary)

[atheni@infinity.net][1]

"Hitomi, you awake?" asks Van.

"What? What is it? Huh?" asks the sleepy Hitomi.

"Boy, travelling between worlds really takes it out of you." Chuckles the tired Van. "Come on the castle is this way. It's about a 30 minute walk from here." When they got back to Gaea it looked to be about 2 hours before the sun would begin to set.

"Okay Van." Yawns Hitomi while trying to stand up straight but with no avail. 

"Here let me carry you." Suggests Van.

Van picks up Hitomi almost effortlessly and starts to walk in the direction of the castle. Hitomi tries to struggle away but is too tired. She eventually gives in and rests her head against the strong chest of Van. Listening to his every heart beat. Oh how she missed him so. Just having him right there was just enough to keep her filled with happiness. She was so tired and couldn't resist, so she fell asleep.

"I never lose you again." Van smiles to himself and walks toward the castle.

* * *

"Hmmmmmmm… I wonder when Lord Van coming back." Merle whispers to herself while staring out of one of the large castle windows. Van still wasn't back yet she started to get worried. When a beautiful carriage pulls itself up to the castle gates. "I don't recall anyone being invited to the castle at this time I wonder who it could be. I should go down there and check it out." With that said she picked herself up and started to walk toward the castle doors. 

"Excuse me. But can you inform me on what is going on over here?" Merle asks a group of castle guards.

"Oh, Lady Merle, there is a Princess Sora of Marmonia at the gates. She is here for the annual ball but that was canceled this year because of the renovations to the ballroom." Says the tallest guard out of the group.

"Princess Sora? Of Marmonia? I've never heard of her or her country." Says the confused cat woman. "I guess she wasn't informed. I'll straighten this out. You are excused."

She makes her way toward the carriage. The princess had already been helped out of her carriage and was standing beside a tall, lean man who seemed nothing more then an escort. The princess was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair thrown over one shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown and her skin was lightly tanned. Which was unusual because the style was to have very pale skin, especially for a princess. But her tanned skin just made her look even more beautiful maybe even glowing. 

"Hello, I am Merle, the adopted sister of King Van Slanzar de Fenal." Merle introduces herself. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Nice to meet you. My name is Princess Sora Minako. Daughter of King Leonard Minako, King of Marmonia and this is my advisor Darius." Says princess Sora with pride in her voice and her hand pointing to the tall, lean man beside her. "There is something you could help me with. I am here for the annual ball but I was just informed that it was canceled."

"Yes, that's right. Due to the renovations made to the ballroom we had to cancel." Answers Merle. "Sorry for the inconvenience. But you should have been informed about two months ago."

"Oh is that right." Replies the very arrogant Darius. "Well what should have happen didn't. What are you going to do about that? I think Princess Sora would be interested in meeting the King of Fanelia."

"How rude!" yells Merle.

"Please excuse Darius Lady Merle." Interrupts Sora. "But you know they get after a long ride in a uncomfortable carriage."

"It's alright." Says Merle giving Darius an evil look. "It would be insensitive of me to let you go home, after such a long carriage ride, and not let you meet King Van. Come with me, I'll show to a room where you may rest until King Van comes back."

"Back? Where might have he gone?" questions Darius.

"That's personal business." Snarls Merle. She walks toward the castle while being followed by Princess Sora and the very annoying Darius. Only to stop in front of a castle butler. 

"Hello Victor, can you take Princess Sora and _Darius_ to the east wing guest room?" Asks Merle.

"Yes, Lady Merle." Says the butler while grabbing the bags of princess Sora and Darius and walking into the Castle. 

* * *

"She's so beautiful." Van whispers to himself.

He was sitting under a tree near the castle gates where he came to rest. He was still holding Hitomi in his arms and he was staring straight at her awaiting her awakening. He was just about to place her beside himself when her eyes started to flutter open. He soon found himself washed away in a pool of her beautiful sea green eyes. He always loved those eyes. They seemed to pierce deep into his soul whenever he saw them. 

"Van?" asks the awakening Hitomi.

"Yes Hitomi?" questions Van.

"Are we there yet?" Hitomi asks impatiently.

"Actually, we've been here for a while. I just didn't want to enter the castle until you awakened." Answers Van. 

"Why would you do that?" says Hitomi.

"You just looked so peaceful. I didn't want all the commotion in the castle to wake you, especially Merle. If she saw you, she would jump on you and yelled 'you're back, you're back!'. She missed you too you know." Laughs Van.

"I know someone else who missed me too." Snickers Hitomi.

"Who would that be?" asks Van.

"Well let's see. He's the King of all Fanelia, he has messy black hair, and he is about to walk me inside his newly rebuilt castle." Laughs Hitomi.

With that said they walk through the castle gates hand in hand. The castle was beautiful. Made of marble. The roof was blue once again but seemed to shine brighter in the sun. There were beautiful statues located everywhere along with wonderful flowers that coloured the grounds with all the colours of the rainbow and more. Everywhere they walked they were greeted with a bow or a curtsy.

"Lord Van!" Merle runs up to Van and grabs a hold of his strong arm. "You're back."

She turns her head only to be stared at by the curious Hitomi.

"Hitomi!!!!!" Merle hugs Hitomi with so much force that it cuts her supply of air.

"I missed you too, Merle." Says Hitomi while trying to breathe. "But can you let go of me? I can't breathe!"

"Sorry to break up your reunion, but it's getting dark. I think it would be best if we made our way into the castle and rest. I think we need it." Suggests Van. "Merle can you show Hitomi to a guest room?"

"Yes, of course Lord Van." Merle walks away almost forgetting Hitomi behind.

"Goodnight Van." Says Hitomi.

"Goodnight Hitomi." He picks up Hitomi's soft hand and places a gentle kiss on it. She giggles not noticing that Merle is still waiting for her. She runs up to Merle before waving goodbye to Van. He waves back with a smile planted on his face.

"Goodbye."

****

END OF CHAPTER TWO

So how do you like it so far? Please review it. It means a lot to me if you do. There's not much action in this chapter but you do get to meet two new characters. I promise in the next chapter you'll meet the antagonist (I think that's what the bad guys called or is it called protagonist lol). 

   [1]: mailto:atheni@infinity.net



	3. Nightmare

Vision of Escaflowne fanfic ****

Vision of Escaflowne fanfic

Love is Never Lost

By: Atlantis Angel (Mary)

[Atheni@hotmail.com][1]

****

Somewhere located in the ruins of Zaibach.

"Excuse me my lord." A teenage voice calls out.

"What is it?" Another voice answers annoyed.

"The lady, the lady from the Mystic Moon, she has returned to Gaea." 

"Perfect. Just perfect." He answers as he laughs evilly. 

****

***

"Hey Merle!!!!!!" Shouts Hitomi. "Wait for me." 

Hitomi catches up to her easily thanks to her track skills. 

They walk silently through the halls of the gigantic castle. Every painting or statue or pillar they pass was a work of art. Hitomi just couldn't resist stopping and staring at the objects for a minute or so while Merle stood beside her and explained to her what it was all about. Which made the trip to the guestroom longer than expected. When they finally stopped in front of a door which was right next to Merle's room and three doors from Van's room according to Merle's explanation. 

"This is where you'll be sleeping Hitomi." Says Merle while opening the door and walking inside. "Lord Van had it made just for you. He knew you would come back. He got the maids and I to decorate the room and fill the drawers and closet with clothing. Everything is perfect in this room… thanks to me of course."

Hitomi looked around the huge room. It was truly beautiful. The walls were painted beige with red flowers painted around the top edge of the walls. The floor was the softest of any carpet and it was colored the richest of red that she had ever seen. There was a huge dresser on one wall with a full-length mirror positioned right beside it. The dresser was already toppled with accessories, which she had guessed were perfumes and jewelry. On the wall was a beautiful painting of an angel soaring over the land with her wings spread out as far as they could go. A huge balcony lay outside the room. It over looked the beautiful castle gardens. Her eyes caught site of the huge bed. The covers were thick, red and big. There were pillows arranged all over the bed that made it look so comfortable that she just wanted to lie on it and never get up. 

Merle walked over to the dresser and opened one of the very detailed drawers. She pulled out a long silk like piece of clothing and handed it to Hitomi.

"Here." She said. "This is your night gown I made it myself. It's green cause I thought that might match your eyes."

Hitomi just stared for a minute. She hugged Merle and said, "Thank you, for everything. Everything is just so beautiful and perfect. I love it."

"You're welcome." Says Merle. "I'm so happy your back."

"Me too." Replies Hitomi.

"I think maybe you should be getting some rest now it's getting really late." Suggests Merle.

"Alright." Says Hitomi.

"Don't forget to get up early tomorrow. We have a lot to catch up on." Says Merle while slipping out the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

Hitomi slips into her nightgown and carelessly threw her clothes on the ground. She climbs into the huge bed and without a word, falls asleep.

****

***

"King Van." A man calls out to Van right before he is able to open the door to his room. 

"Yes Kami." Answers Van. 

Kami was one of Van's closest advisor and friend. Van had met Kami after saving him from a burning building. Kami had lost everything in that fire. His house, his family and almost his life. Van felt so much sorrow for this man that he took him in. He had offered Kami a room in the castle to live in as long as he wanted. Kami and himself got along well and Van looked up to him, as a big brother even. Van took loads of advice from him and thought that it would only be fair if he had appointed him as his adviser. Van looked at his friend he reminded him so much of his brother, Folken. His hair was practically the same style except it was a purple color instead of blue and was long enough to put in a ponytail. His eyes were a hazel color and seemed bigger than Folken's eyes. But how could he compare anyone to his brother he knew no one could replace his brother.

"I wanted to discuss the matter of your 18th birthday." Says Kami.

"But-"responds Van.

" I am already aware of the fact that you do not wish to celebrate your birthday but I think we, your country, should be able to celebrate the birth of our King." Continues Kami. "I think it would be a great way to make up for the cancellation of the annual ball. We could invite royalty from all over Gaea. It could be a great social gathering."

"But the ballroom is under renovations. How exactly are we supposed to have a _great social gathering_ if we have no place to gather?" Debates Van.

"But we do have a place to gather my lord." Says Kami. "The gardens are a great place. They are beautiful and big enough to hold as many guests as you wish. I already have drawn plans on where to put the musical orchestra and such."

"Even if I did give you permission you would never get this accomplished in two days."

"But I have already prepared the bulk of it. If only you would consider." Pleaded Kami.

"I will give you permission since you have already worked so hard and I don't want you to get disappointed." Says Van. 

"Oh thank you your majesty." Says Kami while retreating into the darkness of the unlit hallways.

"Just don't forget to invite Allen Schezar, knight of Asturia and his sister Celena!" yells Van while watching the disappearing figure of Kami.

He was so tired from walking to the castle with Hitomi in his arms that he forgot everything and collapsed on the bed still wear he everyday clothes. He quickly drifted off to sleep only to drift into a nightmare. 

****

NIGHTMARE

Van was sitting under a tree with Hitomi leaning against his chest. They were located in a small clearing covered with flowers. The clearing was surrounded by a maze of bushes, which grew beautiful flowers that filled the air with a sweet aroma. Van looked into the face of Hitomi who was resting on his chest. He placed his hand on her chin and pulled her up to look her in the eye. They stared into each other eyes for a moment, almost as if they were trying to pierce into each other's souls. Van looks around his surroundings and finds a beautiful flower. He plucks it from the ground and places it behind Hitomi's ear. He moves in closer never breaking his stare. Hitomi nervously laughs and walks away from him.

"Hey!" Laughs Van. "Get back here."

He follows Hitomi through the maze of bushes. Getting lost here or there. Suddenly everything goes dark. The beautiful maze of bushes turns into a never-ending twist of a dark, cold and evil corridor. He now follows Hitomi into a large room almost the size of one his palace training rooms. But this room was dark black and so was Hitomi's attire. She was wearing a long Fanalia style gown but it was colored black. Her hair was black also; she almost looked as if she came from hell. Hitomi stops in the middle of the room and spins around to face Van. Her eyes were no longer the emerald jewels that he loved to be captured into. Instead they were cold black rocks. Again everything goes dark but when he regained his sight Hitomi was staring down at him. She was standing over him. But there was something else bothering him other than that. There was something pressing at his well-built stomach. Then it finally hit him. Hitomi was standing over him with a sword to his stomach.

"Hitomi." Van pleaded while feeling the pressure of the sharp sword against his stomach. "What's going o-"

Van was cut short when the sword pierced through his stomach. Hitomi just stared coldly at him. How could she do such a thing? He thought. There was blood everywhere. He held his stomach in pain with the sword still stuck inside of him and Hitomi still driving it farther in.

"Hitomi, why?" He said before everything went dark.

****

END OF NIGHTMARE

"Why!!!!" Van woke with a start. His face was covered with sweat. "What a bizarre dream." 

****

END OF CHAPTER THREE

A/N: Ooohhhhhh scary!!!!!! Now Van's the one having the visions. If that's what it was. I have a favor to ask I was having trouble deciding on a name for my protagonist. If you had an idea on what I should name him I would be happy to consider it. Oh yeah! Pleaz don't forget to **R+R**!!!! 

   [1]: mailto:Atheni@hotmail.com



	4. ViSiOnS

****

Vision of Escaflowne fanfic

Love is Never Lost

By: Atlantis Angel (Mary)

Atheni@hotmail.com

"HITOMIIIIIII……!" Merle ran unannounced into Hitomi's room. "WAKE UP!"

"hmmmm…" Yawned Hitomi. "It's too early."

"Come on Hitomi." Begs merle. "You have to get bathed, then changed, then we have get breakfast, and then I got to take u on a tour of Fanelia. So hurry, hurry and hurry!!!" 

"Merle, it's too early." Whined the sleepy Hitomi.

"Come on Hitomi!" Begged Merle while pulling Hitomi's arm. "I bet Lord Van can't wait to see you."

"Merle!" Hitomi throws a pillow at Merle but luckily she is fast enough to dodge it. "Okay I'm up where do I bath?"

"Right here, silly." Says Merle whiling putting up a dressing screen. She calls for a maid and a minute later two men come walking in with a bathtub while the maids fill it. Merle whispers something into the ear of one of maids and points toward the door. The maid hops out of the room but soon reenters with a tray full of special oils and perfumes. "People such as you don't deserve to use the regular bathing area."

Soon after Hitomi was in the bath enjoying the warmth of the water. She got out of the water about half an hour later. Put on her regular clothes and combed her hair. But when she was about to step out of the door she was stopped by an annoyed Merle.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Merle asked pushing Hitomi back into her room.

"I was going to find you to have breakfast." Hitomi answered.

"Not dressed like that." Squealed Merle. 

"What's so bad about this?" Hitomi argued.

"It's quite revealing." She said pointing to her legs. Hitomi was wearing a simple pink spaghetti top with the word Princess written on it. But it was to no use there because no one could read it. And blue short shorts, which was the problem. You see, on Gaea it wasn't normal to see a woman running around with practically her whole leg showing. "We didn't make you a whole wardrobe so that it can just collect dust."

Merle opened the closet right next to dresser.

"Here pick one." She said. It took a while for Hitomi to choose since she doesn't know what's fashionable on Gaea but she finally decided on a simple blue dress, despite the arguments Merle threw at her about the fact she should wear a big frilly dress, which just wasn't what Hitomi was looking for. She slipped on the gown from behind the dressing screen and returned to the waiting Merle. 

"Wow!" Said Merle. "You look perfect." 

Merle was right. The dress fit Hitomi perfectly. It showed off the curves that she had grown over the years just enough so that she still looked decent. The top of the dress showed off her shoulders and the bottom swayed beautifully on the floor, not too long but not too short. Before leaving Hitomi grabbed two blue and silver butterfly clips, out of her short pocket, and clipped them to each side of her head. She was then lead out of the room by Merle and soon entered the dining room where the breakfast was being served that morning. She was met by a pair of reddish-brown eyes. 

"Hitomi… you… you lo-" Van said.

"It's not very king like to stutter, your majesty." Chuckles the blushing Hitomi. 

"Forgive me, Lady Hitomi." Laughs Van. "But I have not been in the presence of such beauty for such along time, it's been around 2 years hasn't it?"

"Last time I checked, it was."

From there they just stared at each other. They had those dreamy looks on their faces. With those _"I'm in love"_ smiles plastered across their mouths. Many people had tried to catch their attention by clearing their throats or some other kind of noise but to no avail. Finally Merle ran up to them and started to wave her hands in front of their faces. They finally broke from their stare.

"May I introduce you to Princess Sora, Lord Van." Said Merle pointing to the beautiful young lady sitting on the opposite side of the table at which Van was to sit. "She is visiting from Marmonia with her advisor_ Darius_."

"Welcome to Fanelia." Was all that was said by Van. He simply bowed and stood where he was. He did not feel like walking over to the other. He did not feel like leaving his place from beside Hitomi.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Fanelia." Started Van. "May I introduce you to the Hitomi Kanzaki, of the Mystic Moon. If it was not her, I would not be alive today." After her introduction Hitomi simply curtsied and blushed. She then was led to her seat beside Van. Being the polite king he was he pulled out the chair and Hitomi carefully sat trying not to wrinkle her beautiful dress. 

***

"Tell me Darius, who is this Hitomi?" Whispers Princess Sora to her arrogant advisor.

"Apparently she's some type of competition for the kings heart." Responds Darius.

"Darius!" says Sora. " I did not come to Fanelia to fall in love with its king. I came here for the famous ball that all royalty comes to every year until lately I found out it was canceled."

"Well princess, if you came here only for the ball why are we still here?" asked Darius.

"I heard that they were going to hold a party for the king's birthday." Said Sora while fiddling with the napkin that was placed on her lap. "Anyway Darius you never fully answered my question, who is Hitomi Kanzaki?"

"Well, where to start, she arrived in Gaea from the Mystic Moon at the start of the Great War. She possessed the power of seeing the unseen; future and other _boring _stuff like that. During the war she sort of saved the young king's life many times and it is said that she helped saved Gaea from total destruction. But if you ask me she not that special. Anyone could have done that, even the simple peasant." Said Darius while evilly eyeing Hitomi.

"Well you know what Darius nobody asked you." Retorted Sora.

For the rest of breakfast everyone stayed queit except for the occasional giggle made by Merle and Hitomi who sat right beside each other. But quickly the laughter subsided and everyone left the dining room to attend to his or her duties in and out of the castle. Van went to his daily meeting with his advisors. Kame went to prepare for the party. Princess Sora and Darius went to the Marketplace to purchase a gift for Van's birthday and Merle took Hitomi on a long tour inside and outside the castle.

***

****

ONCE AGAIN SOMEWHERE IN THE RUINS OF ZAIBOCH

"Sir!" a young man called out.

"What is it?" the greater of the two responded. You could tell that this man was very evil. The sound of his voice would send shivers down your spine. This man face was covered by shadows, but by just focusing on his silhouette you could tell this man was the more dominant of the two. He stood high off the ground, being the taller of the two, with his chin high in the air to show his pride. His muscles were very fine and built and just looking at his body showed how easily he could kill a man half his size. 

"Sir, the ship has been repaired and if we leave right away we can arrive in Fanelia by nightfall and ready to attack the next night at the king's birthday." Answers the young man.

"Well what are you standing around for, equip the ship with a large enough stealth cloak, so as not to be seen by the watchmen, and then start loading the guymelefs." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" was all he said before he ran out of the room leaving his commander alone.

" Soon Hitomi. Soon you'll be mine."

***

Hitomi was sitting under a tree, hiding from the burning sun, in the late afternoon. She was tired of being dragged by hyper Merle around the castle and she was only half done the tour. She was lucky enough to even have this break; she had to practically beg Merle. After all the begging, Merle quickly went off to fetch some nice cool drinks, leaving Hitomi to herself. She was quietly sitting under the tree when she noticed a very beautiful, small-looking pond not very far away. So she took off her Fanelia style shoes and walked over to the pond so she could dip her feet in. As soon as she put her foot in she jumped out. Boy was the water cold. But it also felt very refreshing at the same time.

"Hitomi?" called Van from behind her.

"Oh, Van, How was your meeting?" she asked.

"Very, very boring. It would have been better if you were there." He answered, suddenly finding interest in his shoes. "What are you doing over here anyway?"

"I'm waiting for the Merle, she was supposed to get refreshments for us." She responded, suddenly feeling nervous around Van. "But since you don't seem to be busy, would you like to join us?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of duties as a king of Fanalia to take care of." Van tried to sound as if he was to good to spend his time having a picnic with 2 of his closet friends. 

"You say that like me and Merle aren't worth your time. Well you know what I have to say about that?" Being as playful as Hitomi was then she decided to splash Van lightly.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked wiping water off his face.

"What was what for? Oh, you mean this--" she said before playfully splashing Van again. They ended getting in a playful water fight with Van having the advantage since he could use 2 hands while Hitomi had to hold up her dress with one hand. Soon Merle came back with Kame and the refreshments. Hitomi and Van quickly dried up and joined Merle and Kame.

"Lord Van!!! What are you think you're doing getting into a water fight." Whined Merle

"Oh Merle, don't worry I won't catch a cold or anything." He said.

"That's not the problem, I just didn't want you to get Hitomi's nice dress wet. Hehe." Giggled Merle. 

"Kame as you might already know this is Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon." Started Van. "And Hitomi this is Kame my well trusted advisor and friend." 

"Nice to meet you Kame." Greeted Hitomi holding her hand out for a simple handshake.

"Well Miss Hitomi it is a pleasure to meet you too." He said with a smile plastered across his face. To finish his greeting he took Hitomi's hand and lifted it up to his mouth and gently kissed it, surprising Hitomi while making her blush. 

"Come on you guys I brought enough refreshments for all of us lets so sit down and have a short picnic." Said Merle while laying out a blanket to sit on and grabbing out some food from her basket.

"Actually Lady Merle I just came over here to ask his majesty's permission to start decorating for his party." Interrupted Kame.

"Party?" asked Merle and Hitomi in unison. 

"Oh yes, I must have forgotten to tell you." Said Van. " I have decided to hold a party for my birthday tomorrow night."

"WHAT?" screeched Merle. "You tell us this now. There is so much things to prepare for and so little time."

"Calm down Merle." Said Van. "Kame has everything taken care of. So just sit down and enjoy the snacks, and Kame you have my permission so get going." 

Soon enough Merle, Hitomi, and Van were enjoying the delicious snacks, courtesy of Merle, when Princess Sora and Darius joined them. 

"Good afternoon King Van." Greeted Darius. "I see you're having a picnic. You wouldn't mind if the beautiful Princess Sora and I joined you would you?"

"Actually Darius." Said Van. "We were just about finished."

"But Van there is still plenty of snacks left for them." Suggested Hitomi.

"Great!" exclaimed Darius. As he helped Sora seat herself a little to close to Van, which made them both uncomfortable. He soon found himself a spot in between Van and Hitomi.

"So… you are the one and only Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon. You are a beautiful one." Flirted Darius. "Nice to meet you. I'm Darius, Princess Sora's personal advisor."

While Darius was trying to impress Hitomi, Van and Sora were also feeling a little uncomfortable. It was silent over on their side of the picnic but there was plenty of eye contact. For some reason they were stuck staring into each other's eyes. 

Just then Merle got fed up with Darius bragging about his accomplishments to Hitomi and Sora and Van getting to close. She was getting left out. So she got up grabbed Hitomi's wrist and pulled her up beside her.

"Merle what are do--" asked Hitomi.

"AHEM, " Interrupted Merle. " Excuse me, Lord Van but if you are finished staring at Princess Sora's face, I'd just like you to know that me and Hitomi are leaving to go to the marketplace to get dresses for your party."

She soon ran off for a carriage practically dragging a confused Hitomi behind her.

***

****

ABOARD THE INVISIBLE SHIP (zaiboch)

"How much longer will this take?" yelled the impatient leader.

"Not much longer my lord." Said the navigator of the ship.

"We better. The only way we can pass the border with this piece of junk would be at nightfall."

"Patience my lord."

"You are telling me to be patient. This may be our only chance of capturing the girl. This better speed up!"

***

Shopping with Merle wasn't that easy for Hitomi. Hitomi would find a dress she liked but Merle would argue about the fact that it needed more of this… or a little more of that… sometimes it didn't have enough… sometimes it didn't have it at all. They must have went through hundreds of dresses and visited tons of stores until they found what they both thought of as perfect. It was a nicely emerald colored dress to match her eyes. It had no sleeves at all, not even straps. The top, from the chest to the waist, was made to fit right against her skin while the skirt flared out. It was very shiny and sparkly and to top it all off, beautiful green jewels were put along the bottom and top of the dress. All of this put together looked wonderful on Hitomi. 

Merle decided to go with a simple but stunning dress. Her dress was a beautiful royal blue and shimmered in the sun or in any light. It went down to her ankles and there was a slit cut in the side to show off some leg. Once again no sleeve but there was strap. 

But before they left they went to get Van a gift. They were passing by the merchants' tables when Hitomi spotted the most beautiful figurine sculpted out of dragon energist. It was of a dragon. They thought it was perfect. 

By the time they were finished shopping it had gotten dark and the shops had started to close. They were lucky enough to find their carriages since they had no lanterns. But soon enough they were back at the palace. Greeted by an inpatient Van.

"You ladies took long enough. Don't you think?" said Van, while helping them out of their carriage.

"Whatcha gonna do?" giggled Merle, as she hopped out of the carriage.

Before they got through the doors of the castle Hitomi collapsed landing in Van's arms. 

"What happened?" asked a worried Merle.

"I think she is having a vision. But I'm not sure." Said Van. "So bring a healer to her room at once."

"Yes Lord Van." She said as she ran off.

Van carefully picked up Hitomi and brought her into her room. He then carefully laid her on her bed.

****

VISION

Hitomi was having a great time at the party when suddenly the earth started to shake. Everything was thrown off the tables and debris started flying off everywhere. Suddenly instead of her witnessing this from inside the party she was at a safe distance away. Suddenly a guymelefs appear out of nowhere and seem to be searching for something but to no use. They then disappear and everything goes black. 

She was soon awoken from her vision by a calling Van.

"Hitomi. You're awake." Said Van

"Van?" asked Hitomi while to sit up straight.

"Don't try to get up. The Healer said the you fainted from heat stroke."

"No, I had a vision of your party you hav—"

"Shh… just get some rest."

"But—" she tried. But it was too late; he was already out of the door. And she was half-asleep. 

Authors notes: I am so so so so so so sorry that this took so long. But I had a huge case of writer's block. And When I say huge I mean it. Anywayz I'm goin on vacation for 2 weeks so don't expect anything until after that. Don't forget to **R+R**!!!!!!! 


	5. The Ball

****

Vision of Escaflowne fanfic

Love is Never Lost

By: Atlantis Angel (Mary) 

sunshine_babe27@hotmail.com 

It was the dawn of a new day in Fanelia and already there was commotion in and outside of the castle. There was the regular bustling of the busy Fanelian marketplace but in addition to that almost everyone in the castle was rushing around trying to get everything in order for the King's birthday ball. Hitomi woke up that morning with the feeling of excitement but also feeling worried about what she saw in her so-called vision. She had decided to keep what she saw to herself, she didn't feel like ruining the birthday of a great king. After she awoke she bathed and got changed into something she pulled out of her closet. It was a plain sundress colored white but with red designs on the bottom and top. It might have looked plain and boring hanging in her closet but when Hitomi put it on she looked stunning (as usual). She looked in the mirror and thought, "I can't believe I'm actually here, on Gaea… **_with Van_**". 

She finally tore herself away from the mirror and to the door. She didn't know where she would go but she couldn't stay in her room all day. She opened the door and started to giggle because right in front of her door stood a shocked Merle who was just about too knock on the door but soon they both calmed down and started to walk in the direction of the castles front doors.

"So Merle, where are we going?" Questioned Hitomi while she admired the many pieces of artwork that scattered the great halls of this Fanelian castle.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you." Said Merle while rubbing the back of her head. "Allen and his sister Celena just arrived this morning along with his crew and I thought you might be interested in saying hello or something."

"Allen, here?" She thought out load 

"Yup, he was invited to the party with his sister, so was King Dryden and Queen Millerna, so we've got a full reunion on our hands here." said Merle as they made their way down a very wide flight of steps that ended in a large room.

"Wait a minute. King Dryden and Queen Millerna? They got married?" asked Hitomi as she stopped at the end of the stairs and took a look at the large room they stood in.

"Oh yes, they got married about 6months ago. They finally found out how much they loved each other and decided to give the whole marriage thing a second chance." Said Merle with a big smile plastered across her face. "And just between you and me, I think there's going to be a little Dryden Jr. running around the castle soon hehe."

Soon the giggling subsided as they made their way outside in front of the front gates of Van's castle. There she found a group of about 12 men dressed in soldier type clothing laughing and joking around. She then recognized them as Allen's crew. She also noticed that there were some new additions in his crew. She diverted her attention towards a long blond-haired man and a beautiful silver-haired woman. It was Allen and Celena. He was there with Van talking about how much better the castle looked while Celena was silently admiring the beautiful Fanelian scenery. 

"Come on Hitomi, don't just stand there lets go say hi!" Said Merle as she carefully ran down yet another flight of stairs.

"Wait Merle. Wait for me!" Yelled Hitomi while chasing after Merle. When she got to the end of the flight of stairs she decided it better if she not run and fall on her face so she walked towards them still feeling a bit nervous. She finally made it towards them. Merle was they're having a girly chat with Celena, they almost looked like they had been year old friends. Van and Allen were admiring the castle scenery when Hitomi and Allen's eyes locked. Hitomi knew she had no feelings for Allen any more but she just couldn't pull herself away from his gorgeous blue eyes. 

"Hitomi." Said Allen as he took her hand and kissed it. Hitomi blushed slightly. At this point Van felt his emotions fill with jealously "Hitomi, it's great to see you again." Out of the corner of his eye Allen could see how this made Van very uncomfortable. He knew of the feelings Hitomi and Van share and he wanted their love to bloom into a beautiful relationship. But he also knew that that could not happen if he was always standing in their way. 

Just then trumpets sounded and a beautiful white carriage pulled out of the Fanelian forest and into the front gates. You could here the voice of a very annoying man yelling, "Make way for the coming of the King and Queen of Asturia, King Dryden and Queen Millerna Fassa!" 

"Wow, talk about making an entrance." Blurted out Merle.

Soon the doors of the carriage opened and out came Dryden and Millerna. As soon as Millerna's feet touched the ground she ran over to Hitomi and gave her a huge welcome back hug.

"Oh my gosh Hitomi, Its really you." Said Millerna with a few tears of happiness falling down her cheek. "I heard a few rumors that you might have returned but it was still very surprising to see you here."

"Well it's quit a surprise to see you too." Says Hitomi. Hitomi took a second to look at Millerna and Dryden. Dryden was dressed more like a king then what she remembered. His hair was shorter now about shoulder length and put in to a short and low ponytail. His clothing was more like Allen's (with the big puffs on the arms) but his clothing was red, white and a little bit of royal blue. Hitomi also seemed to notice that he had a sword attached to his side and she thought that maybe he learned how to sword-fight while she was gone. She had to admit that he looked a lot more attractive then how he looked when she left. She then turned her attention to Millerna. The first thing Hitomi noticed was the beautiful tiara the Millerna wore with pride. It was practically covered in diamonds and if the sun hit it at a certain angle you could almost make out all the colors of the rainbow. It was the perfect accessory for Millerna; it suited her beautiful golden-hair. Millerna was wearing a light pink dress that went past her ankles but surprisingly didn't touch the ground. The dress was pretty simple but looked extravagant. There was nothing more to say about this perfect couple except that they were made for each other.

After everyone was satisfied with their reunion they all made their way back to their rooms to get ready for Van's birthday celebration. 

***

****

ABOARD THE INVISIBLE SHIP

(A/n **(PLEASE READ)**: sorry to bother you in your reading but I have to point out that this happened during the night before the reunion before and before anyone wakes up.)

"Sir " called one of his followers.

"What is it?" Yelled the angered leader

"We have just entered Fanalien soil and we are preparing to land on your order, sir."

"Find a well covered area in beside the mountains and in the trees and land the ship there, got it?"

"Yes Sir."

"The King will not know what hit him."

***

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" yelled Merle as she banged on Hitomi's door. "Open the door it's me, Millerna, and Celena. We want to help do your hair and makeup and stuff. Hitomi!" 

Soon enough the door opened and Hitomi let everyone in.

"Don't you guys have to get ready too?" asked Hitomi.

"Don't worry Hitomi everything is ready for us." Said Millerna.

"And beside don't you want to look extra nice for _King Van_…" Said Celena while fiddling with Hitomi's hair. 

Hitomi's makeover session took about an hour. But it all seemed longer to Hitomi. They must have changed her hairstyle and makeup three times. It was like it was too hard to decide whether to have pink or red lipstick or to have her hair up or down. They finally decided on what she was going to have on. Her makeup was all light colors mostly pink and red. To beautify her even more they added some pink shimmer on her cheeks and a sparkly gloss on her lips. They put her hair up in an elegant twist and anything that hung out was curled and pinned into place they also left one strand of hair on each of her head to frame her face. To finish up her do they randomly added emerald colored jewels on her twist. She then slipped on her dress. 

"Wow! Hitomi! You look so good girl!" Complimented Millerna.

"Just wait till Lord Van sees you! Hehe" giggled Merle making Hitomi blush and turn away.

"Thank you so much you guys I wouldn't have looked this good with out you." Thanked Hitomi. "And I think that maybe you should be going soon because there is about an hour till the ball begins."

"Wait. You can't kick us out just yet." Said Celena. "We have a present to give you." She held out and beautiful blue box. Hitomi opened the box and looked stunned. Inside was a pair of emerald earrings, a silver necklace with a tear shaped green jewel and a pair of green silk gloves that matched her dress perfectly and lined on the top of the gloves were dozens of small green jewels.

"I don't know what to say you guys." Says Hitomi.

"How about thank you?" laughed Celena. "The earrings are from me, the necklace from Millerna and the gloves from Merle. We would like to call it your welcome back present."

They all left after that to get ready. With the time Hitomi had left she carefully put on the presents given to her. She also touched up her hair and makeup and applied a little bit of perfume so that not only could she look pretty but she could also smell pretty as well. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She quickly put away her belongings and hurried herself to the door. When she opened the door there stood Allen who looked as if his eyes were about to fall off and on to the floor.

"Hitomi… you look wonderful." Said Allen as he carefully studied her appearance.

"Thank you Allen but it's nothing really." Blushed Hitomi.

"You shouldn't be so modest because you really do look wonderful." Allen complimented again. "You will have Van practically drooling all over you when he sees you."

The thought made Hitomi chuckle. Actually seeing serious Van with his mouth wide opened and drooling all over the place would be something new to see.

"Hitomi, I came here to see if I could escort you to the gardens where the ball is going to be held." Asked Allen.

"That would be great." Said Hitomi as they started to walk down the hallway.

***

"Oh… Hi Darius." Said Princess Sora as she opened the door to her room sounding disappointed.

"You sound disappointed Princess." Asked Darius.

"It's just I saw Lady Hitomi, looking fabulous, being escorted by that knight from Asturia to the ball. So I just thought that maybe since King Van wasn't escorting her he would come for me." Says Sora.

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess but the King is already at the gardens making the last minute decisions for his ball. So it's either me escorting you or you going by yourself. Either way is fine by me." Said Darius.

"No, I'll go with you then." Sighed Sora as she slowly closed her door and walked down the hallway with Darius.

"Princess, have you developed an infatuation on King Van?" asked Darius as he walked beside Sora to the gardens.

"Well…um…no…kind of…yes." Blushed Sora. "But there is no use any way he is already in love with Hitomi."

"But all he needs to realize is how great of a person you are and he'll be in love with you like that." Snapped Darius.

"You think it's that easy?" asked Sora. 

"It's always that easy if I'm around to work my magic on the situation."

"What are you thinking of doing Darius?" She asked.

"I don't know but it will have to involve you and King Van in a graceful dance."

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a wise choice making you my advisor." Stresses Sora as she scratches the back of her head. 

***

****

ONCE AGAIN ABOARD THE INVISIBLE SHIP 

"Get ready to attack on my order." The leader radioed to his soldiers from inside his guymelef.

"Yes sir," 

"Wait till you see the girl from the Mystic Moon." He said. '_I wonder where she could be_…'

***

As Hitomi walked down the stairs that entered the gardens time seemed to stop. Everyone's eyes seemed to be on her. To make it even worse Allen already left her to mingle, so she was all-alone and some fat annoying man came up beside her and announced her name. He said stuff like "Now gracing us with her presence is the seeress of the Mystic Moon and Savior of Gaea, Hiiitooomiii Kaaanzaakiii!!". Now that totally made her bright red.

"Oh my gosh. Why is everyone looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" She thought.

But soon enough, after everyone was finished saying how fabulous Hitomi looked, they all went back to their business. That's when she finally got to appreciate how beautiful everything looked. There were tables for eating with beautiful centerpieces made of crystal and flowers. The garden was just blooming with beautiful roses of every color in addition to that there was trees that had beautiful pink flowers blossoming. (A/n: sorry 4 got the name of tree). There were lanterns placed in several areas to lighten up the garden and to finish it up they were placed under extraordinary blanket of stars without a could in the sky. It had to be one of the most elegant things she had seen. After all the wandering Hitomi did to find her seat she finally located it. It was right beside Van's seat. And on the side of her seated already was Kame. 

"Hi there milady." Greeted Kame.

"Hi Kame." Said Hitomi. "But please just call me Hitomi."

"Okay Hitomi. So what do you think of the ball so far?" he asked.

"Oh Kame it's absolutely beautiful." Complimented Hitomi. "You did a stunning job."

"You really think so? I worked really hard so I hope King Van will like it."

"He'll love it." She says, just before a song starts playing everyone starts making their way towards the dance floor.

"Um… Hitomi would you give me the pleasure of having this dance?" Kame nervously asked.

"I'd love to dance with you." Answers Hitomi. But really she wanted to dance with Van but he didn't seem to be around. 

They carefully swayed around the dance floor when Merle caught sight of them. "_That would look much better if it were Lord Van dancing with Hitomi._" She thought. "_I'm going to go find him._"

Soon enough the cat girl found Van greeting some of his guest from Basram and accepting some birthday gifts. 

"Lord Van." Said Merle with a very annoyed tone. 

"What did I do wrong now Merle?" asked Van as he parted from his guests.

"Well let's see… you left Hitomi all alone and now she stuck dancing with Kame and the song is halfway through."

"Hitomi…"

"Go go go you need to go dance with her before this song ends or else she going think you ditched her." Said Merle as she literally pushed Van on to the dance floor.

As he walked to the middle of the dance floor everyone seemed to part as if he were Moses and he was parting the Red Sea. He finally made it up to Hitomi and Kame. Hitomi looked as if she was sent from the heavens to him. She was almost glowing. He was in awe that he almost for got to breathe. 

He came up to Kame as they danced and tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I take over?" He asked.

"Of Coarse sire." Answered Kame as he stepped away and let them dance.

__

'Now that's how it should be.' Everyone thought almost simultaneously. 

They twirled and swayed elegantly. Everyone had stopped dancing just to watch them almost float in each other's arms. Some people even thought that this sight was only meant for the Gods. But all good things have to come to an end right? The music stopped and everyone began to mingle before dinner was being served. Hitomi and Van walked together hand in hand to a more isolated area of the garden. 

"Come with me I need to show you something." Said Van as he led Hitomi through a secret passage to another area of Garden. There Hitomi found herself surrounded once again with roses but they were all white and right in front of her was a statue of Escaflowne. On one shoulder stood Van and on the other stood Hitomi with pendant in hand.

"Van it's beautiful." Exclaimed Hitomi.

"I had it made after you left to commemorate the Great War." He told her.

As she stared in awe at the statue Van selected a rose from a bush unsheathed his sword and cut it off. He then carefully trimmed the thorns off. Then walked up behind Hitomi. He wrapped his arms around her waist and handed her the rose. He then turned her around to face him.

"Um… Hitomi I… I YloveY you." Van nervously spat out. Just hoping she wouldn't slap him for being being to fast or even worse rejecting him he would be able to take a slap but a blow to the heart is just to much to handle.

"I YloveY you too." Said Hitomi joyfully as she embraced him harder. They seemed to be like that forever until Van kissed her lightly on the lips the kiss was returned by Hitomi but filled with more love that everything around them seemed to disappear. They were cut short when all of a sudden they heard music coming from the ball.

"I think we should head back before they call for a search party." Laughed Hitomi as they made their way back.

***

****

THE SHIP

"Sir I see the girl." Said a man in a gray guymelef. "She is with the king at this moment."

"Great. I'm counting down from 5 on my word attack." Said their leader. "5…"

Unknown to him he was being spied on by a very curious cat. 

***

Merle had ventured out of the ball and into the forest when she heard what they were planning to do. She had to run really fast to get back to the ball to tell them of what she had heard. 

She had run as fast as she could, she just couldn't let innocent people's lives go to waste, she needed to tell them.

***

"4…"

***

She soon enough found herself entering the gardens. Now she had to make it through the great big mob to find Van.

***

"3…"

***

She struggled to find Van. She didn't notice how many people were attending the ball until now. She then spotted Kame.

"Kame!" yelled Merle.

"Yes Lady Merle."

"I need to find Van." Blurted out Merle. "I was out in the forest and there was some guymelefs and I heard them saying they were going to attack very very soon."

"Calm down Merle. I know exactly where he is. We need to tell him now."

***

"2…"

***

"Van!" yelled Merle. They found Van dancing with Hitomi on the dance floor. "Van we need to get everyone out of here! I was out in the woods and I saw some guymelefs and they are planning to attack, everyone has to evacuate!"

"What?! Is this true?" said Van

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"Kame get the soldiers ready to defend Fanelia!" Ordered Van. " I'm not going to lose this country again."

"Van what are you going to try to do?" cut in Hitomi.

"Whatever it takes to defend my country."

"Please be careful." She pleaded.

"I will." He said. "We need to get these people out of here."

Van jumped up on the table and started to tell them to leave the gardens.

***

"1…ATTACK!!!"

***

"Everyone," Van started. " You all need to calmly evacua—"

He was cut short by an explosion to the north side of the garden. The attack had already begun. Everyone had scrambled all over the place. He turned around and saw a silver guymelef with a Zaibach symbol on the chest. But that was impossible he had thought that the survivors of Zaibach had scattered and now there is not even a country.

The person from inside the guymelef yelled out, "All I want is the seeress, give her to me and no one will be harmed."

Van had turned around and already he and Hitomi had been separated by the crowd rushing to get inside the castle. He had saw her struggling to get back to him. Before he could even grab her hand she was being lift into the air by a giant guymelefs hand. 

"Hitomi! No!" He yelled as he tried to climb the guymelef to release Hitomi from its grasp.

"What game are you trying to play Fanel!" snorted the man from inside. Van tried to climb higher to possibly strike the man through his visor but the man just shook him off and started to fly off with Hitomi.

"VAN!" she yelled but to no use.

"Hitomi, I've lost you again, this is all my fault I should have protected you."

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/n: hey dudes I hope you like this chapter. Have you understood most of the story? If you don't know what the is goin on just tell me and I'll help explain it. Thanx to all the readers and reviewers for checking out my story. Pleaz pleaz pleaz review me loves reviews lol no flames pleaz they make me sad and if u have any suggestions those are accepted too. THANX BYE 


	6. Mallikar...

****

Vision of Escaflowne fanfic

Love is Never Lost (CH. 6)

By: Atlantis Angel (Mary) 

sunshine_babe27@hotmail.com 

(**DISCLAIMER:** *crying* Nope, No, I don't own Escaflowne *sigh* This Sucks! All I own is this fanfic and some of the characters, which I created that, are in it. E.g. Princess Sora, Darius, Kami… Probably more.)

Kami ran up the halls leading to the guymelef storehouse. He entered the dark storehouse exhausted. Every soldier was already stationed beside their guymelefs. They already knew what was soon to come. Most of the guymelefs were even prepped up and ready to go. Kami ran to his very own guymelef and started to prepare it. 

"Everyone!!!" He yelled. "You all know what we should all be doing by now!! Go now and defend Fanelia!" 

He raised his arm in the air and everyone cheered. His pep talk was over and now he would have to participate in another war. Everyone quickly jumped into their guymelefs. The enormous wooden storeroom doors were pulled apart and everyone departed from the now empty storeroom. 

Kami stood on a cliff that over looked Fanelia's entire capital city. This is where the guymelefs were launched. Since after the Great War countries have constantly been trying to build more protective weapons just incase of another attack. The guymelef storehouse was placed on this cliff for the launching of airborne guymelefs. Kami opened his visor only to see a silver Zaibach taking off with Hitomi. He looked down and saw that the brawl with the Zaibach army had already begun. He decided it'd be best for him to get Hitomi out of there before anything happened to her. He jumped off the cliff and his green melef automatically went into flight mode as he rushed toward the silver guymelef. He came behind the silver guymelef and took hold of its neck catching it off guard.

"Unhand the lady." Demanded Kami as he clenched the neck harder. "And maybe I'll give you a painless death."

"What makes you think you could kill me?" Questions the man from inside.

This only made Kami even angrier. He grabbed his sword and struck the back of the silver guymelef. Unfortunately he had forgot about Hitomi who was now plummeting from the guymelefs grasp and to the hard ground. 

***

Van was watching this from the ground when this was taking place. He was taking of one of two shirts he had on in hope of sprouting his wings and catching up to the guymelef. Just then he heard her scream.

"No! Hitomi!" He screamed as he saw her fall. 

His wings burst through his white undershirt and he took off into the sky. He flew as fast as he could to reach Hitomi. His heart pumping fast and his body filling with adrenaline. '_I'm not going to lose you._' He thought. The air was rushing past his face as he saw Hitomi's unconscious body falling into darkness. He grabbed her left arm and pulled her close to him, just as she awoke from unconsciousness. 

"Van." She wearily said.

"It's okay Hitomi." He reassured her as he flew towards the ground, away from the fighting, to land "I've got you now." 

His feet touched the ground but he refused to let her go. He embraced her with one arm and unsheathed his sword with the other. Hitomi cowered with fear beside him but he held her close to comfort her. Her dress was now covered with soot and her eyes threatened to release tons of tears. He turned to Hitomi.

"I'm sorry for this." He said to her, lowering his head in shame. She wasn't paying attention. Her eyes seemed distant.

"The gardens…" She gasped with her arm pointing towards the now destroyed gardens. There was no more flowers or beautiful statues but instead ash and rubble. Luckily, the enemy army hadn't gotten anywhere but the gardens. 

"Hitomi, we have to go to Folken's grave to awaken Escaflowne." He grabbed her shoulders and position right in front so he could look right into her watering green eyes. "I need to be ready to defend Fanelia."

"Right!" She agreed.

He led her through the dense forest until they came upon Folken's grave. There they found the sleeping giant, Escaflowne. Van took a dragon energist, which was hidden near his family's monument, and placed it inside the heart of Escaflowne. Escaflowne's heart started pumping and he jumped down.

"Hitomi." He said with arms out stretched. He embraced her and kissed her forehead. "Hitomi, I have to go now. You have to stay here and out of sight from those Zaibach guymelefs."

"But Van maybe I can help." She argued looking into his eyes.

"No arguments, Hitomi." He reasoned. "I can't let them take you. I can't lose you now, You're everything to me."

He cupped her chin and pulled her closer.

"Oh Van." She whispered. They kissed. Her arms were around his neck and his hands on her waist. It was a typical dreamy love scene. Just beautiful. 

"I love you, Van." Hitomi whispered as they broke apart. 

"I love you, too." He said. As he reached behind his neck and took off the pendant.

"My pendant…" 

"I want you to keep this." He explained handing it to her. "Just in case something wrong happens and they find you I want you to wish yourself out of here. Anywhere but here."

"Van, I can't." She said, her hands still holding the pendant.

"You have to." He said while climbing into Escaflowne. "Stay hidden until this is over, Hitomi."

He then raced off into the battle. There he found seven Zaibach guymelefs but surprisingly they were putting up a good fight against 20 of his guymelefs. He saw that Kami guymelef had already been put inactive. It was very damaged. He raced over towards the fallen green giant.

"Kami? Are you alright?" He said pulling open Kami's visor. Inside was Kami a bit stressed.

"Yes sir. But my melef won't open." Van easily pulled open the cockpit of the green melef.

"What happened?" Asked Van. 

"That silver guymelef destroyed my energist while we were fight in air." He explained. "I fell and hit the ground pretty hard and he began to strike my melef with the flat side of his sword. He yelled about how I made him lose the seeress and that he would make my pay. Luckily the Scherazade came by and saved me from the final blow."

"The Scherazade…" Van looked turned his head and there was Scherazade dodging crima claws and striking that mysterious silver guymelef. "Kami, go back to the castle. You are unable to fight now." 

"Yes sir." Kami said then ran off towards the castle.

"Now to find out who you are?" Van glanced towards the silver guymelef. He watched the silver guymelef destroy Allen's two energists and his guymelef falling to the ground.

"Allen!" Van ran over in Escaflowne and blocked the silver guymelefs sword before it hit Allen's head. 

"Finally the King of Fanelia has come to join us. It's about time. You think?" The man inside laughed. "Tell me where you put the seeress before I kill you and set your country on fire."

***

Hitomi sat on the branch of a tree. The leaves of the tree covering her body from sight. She could still hear the cries of war. Tears flowed from her eyes and of her cheeks as she held her pendant.

"Van… Please be careful." She said to no one in particular. "I want to see what's happening out there."

Then it hit her, like a bullet in the stomach. Pictures flashed before her eyes and then she found herself on the battlefield not physically but spiritually. It was like the visions she used to have but instead of seeing the future or the past she was seeing the present…

__

She could see Van and that guymelef that grabbed her before. They were fighting. Their swords locked together as they strained their muscles. She could hear the metal of their swords clashing together and the crunch of their armor as they took a blow. Van charged his opponent, blindly taking steps towards the silver guymelef. With his sword extended and his mind on fight mode, he attacked. Stupid mistake, very stupid. Hitomi didn't know much about sword fighting or guymelef combat but she knew that Van's opponent had been anticipating this. She could almost hear him laughing. 

"Van! No!" It was too late.

The man easily blocked it and threw Escaflowne on its back. But before Escaflowne could get back up it was held to the ground by two unknown Zaibach guymelefs and sword from a third guymelef was pointed at his visor. 

"Where did you hide the girl, Fanel?" The man demanded.

"I'll never tell you, you coward!" Van insulted. 

"Stupid fellow you are. Now you die!" He laughed once more. "Any last requests?"

"Show yourself, you coward! Stop hiding behind your mask and tell me who you are!" Van screamed. 

"You are in no place to start making demands but since you asked so nicely…" The man said as his guymelef opened up.

The man stepped out and on to the burnt ground. There stood a tall man with jet black hair, that reached his lower back, tied in a low ponytail. He wore a uniform similar to what Hitomi remembered Dilandau used to wear. The armor was a silver color and the rest of the uniform was black, it described what Hitomi thought of him already. His head was held up high and his cold black ey-

'Wait that's not right…' Hitomi thought. 'Cold **black** eyes?'

The man stood there laughing as his comrades held down Van.

"My Name is Mallikar." Said the man.

"Mal-li-kar…" Hitomi tried it on her tongue. It was different. It felt evil.

"I am of the Zaibach Empire. I was created by the Zaibach sorcerers as a replacement for the ill Dilandau. But you and that girl had to ruin Zaibach's plans and I didn't even get a chance to see war! So I have been training for the past two years awaiting for seeress' return. And here we are now." He almost sang the end of that.

"But why do you want Hitomi?" Van asked.

"Oh yes, the girl. I need her power. She has the power to reawaken the heart of Zaibach and she's not all that bad looking either? Don't you think Fanel?" Mallikar laughed.

"You leave Hitomi out of this!" Demanded Van.

"I think that's enough talking out of you." He said. "Finish him off, boys!"

"No, Van." Gasped Hitomi. She clasped her hands together, still holding her pendant in between her fingers. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the safety of Fanelia and her king. "Please, make them go away. Take them back, let Van live. I don't want him to die…"

She then saw that all-familiar blue light wrap around Mallikar and his guymelef. His comrades were also gathered in columns of blue light and swept into the sky.

"What the…?" Mallikar and Van said almost simultaneously. 

Hitomi almost cheered. There was Mallikar floating away behind his comrades. He couldn't hurt Van now. He was gone. For now… 

"I still have this weird feeling…" she thought to her self as the vision faded away.

And she had no reason not to feel that way for as soon as she said that, did the all-familiar column of blue light wrap itself around her slender body and lifted her from the thick branch. She tried to hold on to the branch but the previous vision she had had just drained most of the energy she had. She soon fell unconscious, released the branch and took off into the sky.

"Hitomi!!" Van yelled as she disappeared from sight.

A/N: heyhey I know this fic is short but I have already started the next chapter so if my school work and social life (lol like I have one) doesn't get in the way too much then maybe I can get it out soon… I wanna say I'm very sorry to all the dilandau fans that wanted him in the fic. Personally I love dilandau but I didn't want him in this fic I wanted something new and fresh lol. I wanna say thank you for reading this and please REVIEW. Lol see ya!! 


End file.
